SCP-4909
Item #: SCP-4909 Object Class: Keter Special Containment Procedures: Addendum 1-8-21-18: ABSOLUTELY NO CROSS-EXPERIMENTATION WITH SCP-4909 DUE TO HIGH-RISK CONTAINMENT BREACH. SCP-4909 must be contained within a 12x12 meter box, hooked to a detachable cable in the event of a breach. Weekly maintenance required to ensure no loss of structural integrity of the platform, and containment box. Platform must be returned to ground-level after maintenance work is complete, and all personnel must exercise extreme caution when within 10 feet of the containment box. **In event of structural integrity loss of containment unit on maintenance day, consult Ryan Hughe's guides labeled "Hughe's CU-Maintenance" for basics. "Ryan's SI-Restoration" for when structural integrity is beyond repair.** **Any personnel within the Red Zone for more than 10 seconds will be removed by force, and must enter the decontamination chamber for any sign of change in brainwave patterns.** ''**Photos of SCP-4909 or the chamber are classified a cognitohazard. Absolutely no photographing within SCP-4909's chamber, and any taken will be confiscated and incinerated.** '' In the event of a containment breach, a failsafe protocol will be initiated to activiate RPEs implanted in the entirety of the chamber, and elevator shaft. To minimize its' chances of reaching the surface; due to its' incorporeal nature, the containment chamber is situated 100 feet below the surface. Description: SCP-4909 is the bronze sculpture in which SCP-4909-1 inhabits. The sculpture itself originated from ████████, ████ and was discovered at ██/██/2017. The face of the sculpture is warped, and the coloration is a dull-grey, red and the material outside of the sculpture appears aged and cracked. Reasons for why SCP-4909-1 enters the statue varies, either dormancy or regeneration. However, even when isolated from the sculpture, SCP-4909-1 was still able to enter other objects with little or no ill effect on the item itself. The only change in this process is the level of degredation to the object it enters, and the material. When inhabiting a chair the degredation process sped up; surface material and cotton rapidly degraded, and after 4 hours of hibernation the chair's structural integrity has weakened significantly and SCP-4909-1 materialized outside of it. The rate of degredation differed when SCP-4909-1 entered a metal sheet, and the degredation process took 10 hours until the sheet was reduced to a metallic puddle. SCP-4909 has an unusual property of subconsciously influencing individuals either in a certain location, or through photographs of it or the location it is in. Rough approximation of this psychological influence is 5-10 feet, and its' effects are significantly lessened when obstructed by material that are greater than 50-100 cm thick. The entity inhabiting this sculpture is SCP-4909-1 and is not visible unless otherwise viewed through material such as plastic, glass, etc. Without the aid of transparent material, the object is completely invisible; it however leaves a noticeable trail of a dark-red gaseous substance wherever it moves. Physically, SCP-4909-1 appears to be a dark, crimson colored male around 214-245 cm in height, and has no discernable facial features. SCP-4909-1 is incorporeal, and thus far is immune to physical constraints. Electro-magnetic waves so far have proven effective in temporarily immobilizing the object. Researcher Ryan has developed RMW emitters to incapacitate the object, and implanted RPEs in the containment chamber to minimize SCP-4909's chance of escape.